Being late should never be taken so easily
by deadbessness
Summary: Izaryn Aderon hates to be late. One night, she forgets to set her alarm clock. And that one night, her fate is decided. Read and find out! Post-ROTK


**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, J.R.R Tolkien does.**

**A/N: Hullo there! Behold. This is my first attempt on posting a story. Enjoy! **

The sun pulled out a teenage girl from her slumber with its warm golden rays peeking through her window. This girl usually rises up before the sun comes up, so that she is always ready for school… but why did she woke up at this hour?

She blinked sleepily and turned to her nightstand and reached for her glasses just beside the alarm clock. The girl then put on her eyeglasses and glanced at the clock. Her eyes grew wide as she read what time was it. 8:10 am.

_Oh crap_, she thought, _50 minutes till school starts! This had never happen to you, Izaryn Aderon._

Izaryn, as she calls herself, hates late. But the problem with her is: she is sometimes forgetful. She must've forgotten to set her alarm clock due to heavy assignments, and went straight to bed.

But Izaryn, is a smart folk. She is responsible, and sometimes…a geek. Even though she may sound serious, she is a fun, light-hearted girl. People at school would always call her 'four eyes' or, 'nerd'. Plus, she wearing eyeglasses is a double to that.

Although her schoolmates are a bully, she found friendship with a girl named Bilanth. And Bilanth would be angry at Izaryn for not being at her house before 8:00. Bilanth's mom would always fetch both of them, but today is a different story. She might have gone already for school.

15 minutes have passed and Izaryn went out of the bathroom door wrapped in a towel. She would always pick and ready her outfit before she slept. She screamed in frustration as she realized that her clothes weren't readied as usual, and raced to her closet. She picked out the fastest she can put on. Some ragged jeans, a grey normal shirt, and a green sweater above it.

Eh now, she doesn't have a taste of fashion. She just wears what she can afford, which would be some dull looking clothing.

_Breakfast! Ugh! I don't have time for breakfast. I might as well skip it._

Isn't breakfast the most important meal of the day? But for Izaryn, it isn't. Well, at this situation. She practically jogged to her front door, put on her red sneakers, and turned around to bid her parents good...

_Oh right, parents are dead._

Izaryn's parents died at, ah, well, her birthday. They died at her 13th birthday to be exact. And she is now 16. Her parents were coming home from work from Japan, when the plane they rode crashed… She would always be used at this routine, turning around to bid her parents goodbye. She now lives alone.

But there is no time to be sorry for her, because it's already 8:35 since the trip from the shower, and she needs to run to her school. Yes, she has a car, but, well, no gas. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to always refuel it.

And by I mean 'there is not time to be sorry for her', that's because we are losing another Aderon in this very right day. And to reason out of her lose, it was because of her freaking clock and she was late. This would've never happened.

But life is cruel, aye?

Not knowing what would happen yet, our dear Izzy passed the street hurriedly, forgetting to look sideways: her biggest mistake, yet.

I know I said she was a smart girl, a top of her class, but right now, sometimes people could always be like that when they're _late._

And just by that moment, a Mercedes, what? Yes a… that car, happened to be speeding by their street, with a driver that is looking around- probably looking for the house he will visit, not even bothering to see what's in front of him, who is possibly our heroine, who is running to cross the street quickly.

And is probably now crashed with the car.

The driver screeched to a stop when he realized what he had done.

He hit someone. And is probably now dead, since he was running at like, what, a full speed maybe?

The driver- let's call him Carl, went out of his car, and braced for what he will see in front of his priced Mercedes. A bloody mess it should be, with a blood pool, and a girl covered in blood, which came from her.

And, he was right! But it was only worse. I don't want to explain anymore since you would find it… disgusting. Only to be sure, she was once a blonde-haired, and is now transformed to a red-head, due to the blood. Her glasses were still in place, but the mirrors are covered in red.

Carl, then, dialed 911, and is ready to be put on case for what he had done.

What he had done to our Heroine.

But! That isn't the end of our beloved Izzy. For when you expect her to go to heaven to live in peace, she was given another chance of life.

Well, not in earth, but in another world called, Middle-Earth. For she still have a lot to do, including setting on her alarm clock.

**A/N: So…Izzy died, and was to be reborn. Sorry it was short! This is kind of a prologue… So, tell me! Did you like it? Should I continue it? The next chapter, (if I would post it), will be in Izaryn's POV. Review!**


End file.
